New Way To Train
by MisterAlexShark
Summary: This a story about a trainer named Hilda, and a professor named Juniper, and how they become more than just acquaintances. (HildaxJuniper)


**AN: Hello everyone! My name is Mr. Alex Shark, and today marks the first day of my stories! Now, before you all get to reading, I must warn you, this will be a love story between Hilda and Professor Juniper. Hilda will be 15, Juniper 21. Why? Because I like to keep characters at their age, or what seems like their age. I just always thought Hilda seemed like she was 15 and not 10. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Oh and also, this takes place one years after Black and White.**

 **Chapter One**

Hilda ran to the lab that was near her house. Today, she would start her Pokemon adventure. She had wanted to when she was ten, but she decided to go to trainer school first. She had gone for four years and would have started then, had it not been for the Team Plasma crisis. She had to wait another year, but that was okay. She got to learn a lot more about pokemon from Professor Juniper than she ever would have in school. Now, finally, she could begin.

"Ooo, I can't wait to begin!" Hilda jumped excitedly. She sped up and made it to the lab in no time. She knocked on the door three times. It opened to reveal Professor Juniper.

"Oh, why hello Hilda! I assume you're here to start your pokemon adventure?"

"Indeed I am Professor!"

"Well then come inside!" Hilda nodded and walked through the door. As she walked in, she noticed that the lab looked different from when she was there last. More notes on the walls, more tables with experiments on them.

"Um, what's with all the testing?"

"Hm? Oh! Well, recently something known as Mega Evolution was discovered in the Kalos region and I was trying to do some studying on it but, well, nothing compares to the data you can get on the field. Which is why I am packing up to go on a little adventure of my own."

"You are?"

"Why of course! All of the other professors try to study Mega Evolution by reading the legends or, studying the rumors, things like that. But no, not me. I do my research directly! If I'm going to get info on Mega Evolution, then what better way is there to do that then by studying the real thing myself! And if I can become really close to a pokemon along the way, then that's even better!"

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day where a Professor would go on their own journey. I thought you were all supposed to stay at the lab."

"Hey, I've been on a pokemon adventure before and I thought it was amazing! The only reason I stopped was because I wanted to become a pokemon professor. But now research calls for a more direct approach. If no one else will fill that quota, then I certainly will!" Hilda giggled at the Professor's antics. She always was a bit more on the actiony side then most of the other professors. Probably because she was the youngest one yet. They both approached three pokeballs that sat on the table. Juniper walked up to them.

"Now, these three are not your normal starters. You see, once Mega Evolution had been discovered, I had sent your brother off on a new journey to try and achieve it himself. He left with nothing but his Samurott and a Riolu. Now I hear that the Riolu I gave him has become a Lucario and can even Mega Evolve. I wanted to see if you could do the same." Hilda nodded. She looked at the pokeballs. In the first one, was a male Ralts, the second one held a female Absol, and the last one had a male Scyther.

"How come you have a single evolution pokemon and a double one?"

"Well, there's actually a reason why I have all three. You see, I was curious about how Ralts could evolve to have two different mega evolutions, so I got one to study the male Mega Evolution. Your brother already got me the female data so I wanted to see the differences. For those other two, I wanted to know why they had the ability to Mega Evolve at only one or two evolution states."

"Oh, that makes sense." Juniper nodded. Hilda looked at the three pokeballs.

"Hmm, I think I'll take the Absol."

"Oh? How come?"

"I don't know, it's just, calling to me." Hilda picked up the pokeball and threw it into the air. "Come on out Absol!" The disaster pokemon leaped out of its pokeball. It stood and looked around.

"Ab? Absol?" Absol looked around confused. Hilda walked up to her new pokemon.

"Hey there Absol! My name is Hilda, and I'm your new trainer!"

"Ab?"

"I hope we can have an amazing time together!"

"Ab? Absol!" Absol leaped into Hilda's arms, happy that she had a new trainer. Hilda just laughed at this.

"Well I can see you two are bonding nicely!" Hilda nodded.

"Yep! I'm so excited to start my adventure with Absol."

"Ab!" Juniper nodded at this.

"Well then, if you took absol, then I'll take Ralts." Juniper said as she picked up the pokeball. She tossed it into the air and Ralts came out.

"Ralts?" Ralts looked around and Juniper approached him.

"Hello there Ralts, my name is Juniper, and I'm your pokemon trainer."

"Ralts? Ralts!" Ralts excitedly ran up to Juniper and hugged her, having a very similar reaction to what Absol had. Both Hilda and Juniper were excited that they already had pokemon that were willing to go on them on the adventure of their lives. Juniper stood up and retrieved her Ralts.

"Well now that we have our pokemon, we only need a few more things before we get started." She walked to a nearby table, and picked up some supplies. She grabbed ten pokeballs, five for me, five for herself, and some potions. She walked up and handed me my share.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I took the supplies.

"Well, now we're all set to go on our own journey!"

"Wait, you're coming with me?"

"Well of course! I told you I was setting off on my own journey just like you so I could get some information on Mega Evolution and other things like that. I thought it was implied that I was coming with you."

"Oh, huh. Guess I should have expected that more huh?"

"Yes you should have. Besides, there's no one else at your age going on a pokemon adventure right now, and you should always have someone going with you! It's both funner and safer that way!" Hilda nodded. She recalled her Absol and the two stepped out.

"So, you ready?" Hilda nodded.

"As ready as ever!" Juniper just laughed.

"Well then let's go." They walked out of town, and began their journey.


End file.
